Reparation
by Amorpheous
Summary: .::Canon AU::. Light wants L to know he's won, because nothing would be sweeter. He was going to make L admit that he was God. He was God, and L would submit to him and he would be God of the New World... His shining, sweet, utopia.


**Title:** Reparation  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Non-Con, Necrophilia, Violence  
**Notes:** This was written for the dA club LxLight's Alternate Ending Contest. It's a bit squished up because of the word limit, but I'm pretty satisfied with it still. I'm going to warn you guys right now that this story is not fluff and love and is quite serious and not something I recommend to those who are, well, not faint of heart, but those who do not want to see their favourite characters put in situations that are quite serious. The story itself is not all that dark, but a bit graphic.

But beyond that, I hope that you'll read my story. Constructive criticism and reviews are always greatly appreciated! Enjoy?

* * *

I

II

III

_"Of all tyrannies, a tyranny exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive. It may be better to live under robber barons than under omnipotent moral busybodies. The robber baron's cruelty may sometimes sleep, his cupidity may at some point be satiated; but those who torment us for our own good will torment us without end, for they do so with the approval of their own conscience."_ - C.S. Lewis

III

II

I

* * *

"I win," Light whispered triumphantly. He surveyed the warehouse around him, the line of his lips was grim. There was blood, blood of an innocent, blood that shouldn't have been, but was shed. Mikami hadn't deserved to die, but he had, and for a good cause. He had been a follower of God, loyal to God and willing to die, and that he did. Light didn't believe that Mikami should have died, but that didn't mean that he felt guilt or remorse over the death. It was a necessary death to bring the world into the light and to create the new world, a shining world for the people of the world. Light had won, he was God. A smile graced Light's lips, his features glowing with the victory.

He couldn't bask long and walked over to each body, lighting a match and throwing it upon the dead bodies, starting with Near. He had defied God, just like L, and he had lost. He ended with Mikami, staring down at his follower as the heat of the flames grew around him. His hands lingered as he went to light the match. It was regretful that one like Mikami had to die.

_Crack._

Light lit the match and threw it down upon the dead lawyer.

"You served my well, my faithful follower. Rest in peace for your death was not in vain," Light said these words slowly watching as the flames grew quickly. He needed to get out quickly before the smoke got to him. He strode quickly to the open door that Mikami had appeared through. He yanked the door closed, sparing a single backward glance, seeing the flames eat up his companions, his teammates, his enemies and his followers, the glint of the knife imbedded in Mikami's body blinking at him.

* * *

_Light watched as Mikami stepped through the door. He had won. He had won! He watched, smirking with his eyes downcast as he waited for the room to fall to the ground in agony. The room was tense, and some looked scared, like lighting was going to strike the down, in way they were, they were going to be struck down. They were defying God and they needed to pay for that._

_The seconds seemed to take years to tick by… How long ago had Mikami written the first name? They shoud be dying now. What was going on? Over a minute had passed for sure now, and people were loosening up. He glanced at Mikami. What was going on? He searched for an answer in Mikami's eyes. Would his follower betray him? But only confusion showed in the shocked lawyer's eyes and face._

_Light watched a slow smirked grow on Near's face. That brat! What had he done?_

_"Restrain him," Near order coolly, gesturing to Mikami. Gevanni and the two others, whatever their names were, Light couldn't think, went and restrained Mikami. All the while, the dark haired Kira worshiper struggled and screamed. He tried to get away from the SPK members._

_"God! I did everything you told me to do!" Mikami screeched desperately at Light. He struggled in vain against the stronger men that held him captive._

_"Bring me his Death Note," Near ordered. The Death Note was removed from Mikami and brought over to Near. He took hold of it delicately, twirling a strand of his white hair. His large black eyes stared at Light, his lips twisted in a victorious smile._

_"You see," the pale boy said, showing everyone the Death Note. "Light Yagami is Kira." The Death Note was open to a page with two rows of names. His gazed roved around, intense and hardened. He acted nothing like the youth he was. "I can assure you, these first four names are the names of the SPK members and the others I'm sure you recognize. Not only that, he called you 'god.' I win, Yagami-san. You are Kira."_

_How? Light stared tightly at Near. He was supposed to win! He was God! How dare they defy god? They couldn't do this! This wasn't supposed to happen! What had gone wrong? His auburn eyes burned fiercely. He tried to keep his cool and to not let his anger show through. He was tense and poised for flight, a natural instinct. The flickers of adrenaline burned the blood in his veins._

* * *

Light's steps brought him away from the burning warehouse. The real Death Note was tucked under his arm as he quickly walked off in the sunset. He stopped with the crowd and flowed with them. They may not know him yet, but soon they would know him as God. The people that created this bustling group would love him. He was saving them and making them a safer, better world.

Light's feet carried him towards the center of the city, closer to his destination. He had something to take care of. He had won! He had won! He would be God of the New World. The sun was dipping down below the horizon, casting a beautiful orange-gold glow around him and the city, the beginning of a beautiful new world.

* * *

_Light ignored the screaming and the blood that was spurting, the blood of an innocent, a devout follower. He hurriedly scribbled the names on a piece of the Death Note. He had been carrying a page in his sleeve just in case. He would always be one step ahead, he was always prepared. Near had just explained his brilliant plan, but he hadn't counted on Light being prepared. Everyone was shocked. L, Light, their leader had been Kira._

_Mikami sacrificed himself for the greatest cause. He managed to break away and stab himself. His screaming, the SPK's yelling and the blood was sufficient for everyone to turn away. That had been his chance. He had whipped out the page in of the Death Note to write down the names that Near, or Nate River, had shown everyone._

_Forty seconds. That was all it took for Near to realize that he had failed. The small boy felt a pain at his heart. And then everyone else started experiencing a heart attack. Everyone was dying. Matsuda managed out a strangled "Why?" through the pain and Light merely looked at him with pity. It was sad that they wouldn't be able to live his utopia, but they had to die._

* * *

Light walked briskly down the stairs, shadows obscuring his face. His steps echoed in the small, enclosed space. The concrete under his shoes was dusty and the walls around him were coated with grime. Getting to the bottom of the stairwell, he reached out to his right and flipped a light switch. A dim light came on in the center of the room.

He stepped into the room and his eyes immediately went to the corner were a pale figure was curled up in a baggy pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Light smirked as he walked over to the figure. He kneeled down beside the curled up man and reached out to touch the fabric of the white shirt. Light rubbed L's shoulder and shook the man to wake him up.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light called out softly. L stirred, but did not wake. He was curled tightly upon himself and he seemed almost to be whimpering. Light glared and shook harder. L was going to wake up. He didn't care if the insomniac hadn't been sleeping for days. He dug his fingers into L's shoulder and shook roughly.

"L!" Light barked. L jolted awake. The moment he saw Light, his gaze darkened and hardened into a heated glare. Light merely smirked at the 'world's greatest detective', letting L roughly shake his hand off his shoulder.

"Did you miss me L?" Light purred softly into L's ear. He dragged a nail down the exposed side of L's neck. He played with the long feathery strands of raven hair, seemingly waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Light twisted his fingers into L's hair and yanked up. The pale man bit back a yelp, a small strangled sound escaping his lips. Light growled and brought L's face close to his.

"I won L! I won," Light hissed. His eyes were narrowed angrily, watching amusedly as L tried to pull out of his grasp. And L, being L, started to speak to make a witty reply. After five years, five dark, cold years in this room, to Light's annoyance, L still hadn't broken, but tonight he would. His precious successors were gone! Dead! He won! Before L could speak, Light crushed his lips against his enemies, effectively cutting off any words L had had. L pulled backwards, struggling to get away, but to no avail. Light bit L's lip causing the older man to open his mouth slightly. That's all the killer needed to shove his tongue roughly into his 'toy's' mouth. He searched it rapidly, tasting it. L was unresponsive, at least in the kiss. He did however continue to struggle, eventually biting Light's tongue.

Light pulled back sharply, tasting blood, his own blood. It was metallic in his mouth. He looked livid. His grip tightened on L's hair, twisting further, yanking painfully on L's scalp. L glared back at Light, unwilling to give.

"You bastard! Do you know who I am? I'm God! I won!" He yelled loudly down at his captive. "I fucking won!" Light's eyes were crazed, his grip loosening until L's hair slipped from his grasp. During the kiss, L had been forced to his knees, now he returned to his curled up fetal position, shaking, be it from fear, shock, anger, disbelief or a mixture of the four.

"I told you I'd win didn't I?" Light's voice was softer, gentler, but still just as mocking. "I told you I'd win. I'm always right, L." He stroked L's cheek, the movement gentle but firm and demanding. He smoothed a thumb over L's eyelid, forcing him to close his eyes. Light reached down with his other hand and took L's face in his hand, rubbing L's eyelids. "You see L. I'm God L. I win."

Light fell forwards, pressing L's body against the corner. He ghosted his lips over L's. This wasn't about love or lust, it was about domination and making sure that L knew that he won. It was nothing more. Light felt nothing as he instigated another rough kiss. He needed L to know that he was God, because there would be nothing sweeter.

* * *

_Light threw L down upon the floor, smiling. He knelt down in front of the detective and removed the blindfold that had been placed over L's eyes. He also took the black cloth that gagged L out of L's mouth. The lights were dim and barely lit the room up, but it did the job. L was his captive now. He had simple drugged L's tea and L had 'died'. All the other detectives had believed it. Light didn't like deceiving his father, but it had been necessary. Light smiled radiantly as L glared. L's wrists were bound together as were his ankles. Had they not been, L would have surely kicked at him already._

_"Do you know why I brought you here L?" Light asked sweetly. He no longer tried to hide that he was Kira and openly spoke to L. "I brought you here because it would be unfair for you to not get to see my utopia, not to live until it was finished. I want you to be alive when I win. I want to tell you that I've won. I'm God L, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."_

_"They'll get you, Kira. I know they will. They'll find you and Kira will die." L whispered at Light. "You're not God, Kira, you're only a human. You're just Light Yagami, a mass murderer."_

_"Do you know how much good I'm doing? I'm saving the world." Light whispered back, just as softly. "It's too bad that you didn't understand. I like you L. You were a good friend when it mattered, but you resisted me, you fought against me. Fighting against God is a sin. L, you're a sinner and you'll get punished for that."_

_Light got up and walked back towards the stairs slowly, leaving L in the room._

_"You'll know that I've won. You'll know that I'm God."_

_And everyday, Light would bring L bread and water to keep him alive, force feeding him if need be, everyday repeating that he would win and that he was God. He drilled it into L's head until L would still hear Light's voice in his dreams. Light knew he was going to win, and L had to see it, L needed to know that he had won._

* * *

Light snapped the cuff around the small steel loop jutting out of the wall. L's wrists were cuffed together and so were his ankles. A longer pair of handcuffs, like the ones that L used to chain them together, cuffed the handcuffs on L's wrist to a loop on the wall and another long pair connected the cuffs on L's ankle to the wall behind L. Light dragged his nails down L's bare sides before resting his hands on L's hips. L was on his knees, stretching the chain taunt with his weight so that he could stay upright.

"Say it L… Say it. I'm God L. I'm God." Light crooned. "Say it." He messaged his thumbs on L's hips, his fingers splayed, dancing lightly over L's skin, fluttering. L shook his head, refusing to give in to Light.

"No. I won't say it, Kira. I won't." L tried to move out of Light's grasp, but he was barely able to kneel in the position he was stuck in. Light responded by digging his thumbs into L's hips. He suppressed his anger carefully, trying to stay calm. He was in control. He forced his thumbs to move as he refrained from speaking. He moved his hands up L's sides and moving slowly.

Light leaned over L, pressing down slightly against the pale body below him. His hands searched L's chest even as the detective tried to pull away. L shimmied and tried to move away, but he couldn't get away. He was weakened from five years living on bread and water and he was restrained, there was no chance that he would escape from Light. L's breath hitched as a soft pair of lips caressed his neck, a warm tongue flickering out to stroke his pale skin.

Lithe fingers found two small nubs on the expanse of smooth skin that they had been searching. Light grazed his teeth against L's skin where his neck met his shoulder. He moved his lips demandingly, mirroring his command. He played lightly with L's nipples, suckling L's skin, ignoring any protests that L had, physical and verbal. Light wasn't going to stop. He always got what he wanted.

"Stop it, Kira. Stop!" L bit out. He shook and tried to move away from Light by dropping down and arching up, his hips going towards the ground. This only caused Light to loose his grasp momentarily before using L's position to his advantage, straddling the malnourished man's waist and then sitting back upon the small of L's back. Light trailed his fingers against L's spine, feeling the vertebrae that jutted out form beneath L's skin.

"No." Light spoke mockingly before pressing down and biting L's neck and then pulling back, having broken skin and drawn blood. His hands went back to L's chest, rubbing small circles across the skin, coming close to L's nipples, teasing around them before moving away. He lapped at L's blood. L deserved this. He had defied God. Light stretched his legs back, laying on top of L, feeling L's back against his chest. L was naked before him, naked before God for judging, and perhaps forgiveness. Light bit back a laugh. That would never happen. L was beyond forgiveness. He was damned to hell in Light's book. He wrapped his arms around the thin torso, feeling the defined ribs beneath his fingers, rubbing his clothed arms against bare skin. It was just another part of control, having L naked and himself dressed. It was all a game, a play on control, another way to show L that he was God – that he had won.

L was really strained and was finding it hard to breath, he was arched up and back with Light on top of him and his arms in front of him, cuffed together and chained to the wall. He was stretched out in a position that he would never have been able to get into under normal circumstances. He could feel Light's lips against his skin, Kira's hips and groin against his buttocks. Light seemed completely impervious to the situation they were in, but L couldn't fight back reactions. There was nothing in it. This wasn't about lust or love. L felt neither, he was merely reacting. The same exact thing would have happened had the person 'playing' with him had been someone else of the investigation team or some random stranger off the streets. His body was reacting, but neither of them felt anything for each other. Even if there hadn't been love, in a _normal_ situation, there would have been lust on Light's part, but there was nothing. This was all for Light so that he would feel like a god, so that the mass-murderer could keep deluding himself to believe something that wasn't true.

"I'll stop if you say it," Light murmured against L's skin. He trailed his lips down L's back, his fingers once again moving over L's chest. He moved up to L's collar bone before digging his nails into L's skin sharply, dragging down. Light didn't need to look at it to know that he had left scratches across the porcelain skin. L's hiss and sudden tensing, more than he already was, only confirmed that.

"Liar," L grunted, falling to his left onto his side.

Light growled as L fell onto of his left arm and leg, falling to the side along with L. He viciously lashed out, bringing his hand down against L's right arm, clawing sharply across his arm. His nails dragged across the pale skin, splitting it. Small beads of red bubbling up, a sharp contrast to the milky white of L's skin. Light smeared the blood over L's arm feeling the warm liquid under his fingers, blood on his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that L," Light purred, his left hand playing with the tendrils of L's dark hair.

"Kira shouldn't lie," L retorted tensely.

"Hmm…" Light replied. He still wasn't quite angry with L yet. Not quite yet. He slipped out from under L and flipped L over onto his back, twisting the chains between his ankles and wrists. L's back was off the ground, suspended by his wrists. Blood crawled down his arms from his wrists where the cuffs dug into his skin.

Light straddled L's hips and stared down at L. He had L, his greatest enemy and the one that once claimed the titles of the top three detectives, under him. He was in control. The red on L's arm and the pink lines on his chest met Light's eyes. He pressed his lips onto L's collar bone, tracing one of the faint pink lines that trailed down his chest down to his navel. He went back up, ghosting over the pale skin up to a taunt pink nipple. His tongue traced around the nub before he took it in his mouth, suckling at it. He abruptly stopped and bit down harshly on it. L yelped, unable to hold back the noise. Light looked up at L, smirking at the light dusting of pink on L's pale skin and the image of L, the once great detective, panting quietly at his ministrations.

He moved over to L's other nipple, repeating the same actions that he did with the other. He played with it, grazing it with his teeth, lapping at it, sucking and nipping. Light hands trailed down, teasing along L's pelvis playing gently before pulling away to look down upon L again. He grasped L's shafted, rubbing his thumb over the head and teasing the slit. His fingers stroked up and down lightly, his movements soft and slow. He felt L slowly hardening under his touch and watched L's face, watching his every change in expression, not that there were many.

"Admit that I'm God. Just say it." Light stroked down L's length, messaging gently, giving L time to admit it. He didn't want L to cum yet. He wanted L to say that he was God. He was going to make L admit that he was God.

"No. I will not lie, Kira." L's was as flat and monotonous as ever, though slightly breathless. He would keep refusing till the end. He would not help the mass murderer take over the world. He would never let himself help someone like Kira delude himself and he would never give Light, Kira, the satisfaction of him giving in. "I won't give in to Kira. Kira is a killer and he is no god."

Light snapped. It wasn't that L refused to say it, but he flat out said that Light wasn't a god. He _was_ God! He had said he would not lie and he had. He must know that he was God! Light got up, undid the cuffs that connected L to the walls, leaving the ones that kept his ankles and wrists together, and laughed sharply as L's body fell back against the ground. He bent down and gripped L's hair, yanking up.

"I told you to say it. I am God, L. I'm God," Light growled. He let go of L's hair letting him drop to the ground heavily. He brought his foot against the man's side intent on causing pain, hearing a satisfying yelp. Even as L rolled away, he brought his foot down on L's hands, pressing down until he heard a sharp cracking sound.

L instinctively curled up, bringing his hands to his chest gingerly. He panted loudly and glared. He tried to keep still even as the auburn haired man advanced on him. He could try to move away despite the restraints, but he wouldn't give in to Light.

Caramel eyes blazed as Light bent down and picked L up easily before throwing him back down, sending him sliding and then crashing against the wall. He stalked over to the skeletal like man who was curled up again. He dropped down and pressed himself against L, pushing L's legs down. L was bleeding from several wounds and Light could care less. Arms, back, legs. Light smashed his lips onto L's, bruising them and snarling at the same time. He dug his nails into L's skin and kneed L in the groin, feeling the man tense under him, but caught any noise that he would have made.

Light pulled back momentarily before initiating another kiss, clawing at L's skin in rage, his eyes always open.

"Say it. Just say it!" Light was livid! How dare someone as simple as L, as worthless as L defy him? He was saving the world! He was making a perfect utopia and yet L still believed that he was doing wrong. There was no way that he was doing anything wrong. Everything was for the better.

"Say it. Say it," Light repeated it like a mantra, never ceasing in his endless demand of L. His fingers went back down to L's softening erection and stroked madly, all the while still repeating the two words. He messaged, played, and teased, seemingly oblivious to L's desperate cries of 'no' and frantic head shaking. Light just ignored it. L was his captive. He would make L say it.

Light bent down and licked the shaft of L's erection, trailing up to the head. He lapped in morbid fascination as white precum dribbled from L's tip. Light's finger were clawing at the junction between L's groin and his thighs with blood coming from the scratches and turning the tips of Light's fingers red. The blood from earlier had dried all over Light's right hand and the blood from L's thighs renewed the crimson red. He took the bulbous head into his mouth sucking, all the whiled humming out, "Say it. Say it."

The sound of L's pleas for him to stop reached his ears, but he didn't once pause. He slowly took the rest of L's erection into his mouth, inch by inch slowly, still saying 'say it' around the hardness in his mouth. His hands came up to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth and he pushed L towards the edge. He wanted L to say it, say now, say it when he was in ecstasy, he didn't care.

Moans, pants and whimpers were mixed in with the "stop's", "no's" and any other verbal ways L tried to get Light to stop with what he was doing. He couldn't stop his body from reacting. He knew that Light was just trying to break him to make him give in, and L knew that Light knew that rape was a good way to break people. L was reacting to Light's touch, the horrible mix of pain and pleasure, despite how much he hated what was going on, how much he despised Light. He refused to cry though and tried to keep from making any sounds other than those that communicated his displeasure, but it was hard.

Light knew that L was getting close so he took his mouth away from L's erection and moved back up, leaving his hands to keep pushing L closer and closer.

"Say it! Just say it!" His hands were wrapped around L's shaft and he was pumping quickly. He watched as L's lips formed words of more defiance and his anger continued to blaze. That ignorant bastard! He went faster, always repeating 'say it'. L continually shook his head, refusing him. Refusing God. He deserved to die.

Light felt L tense and a strangled moan left L's lips as a wave of pleasure swept through the unwilling man.

"Say it!" Light growled out at L, his hands tightening on L's erection as cum flew from L's tip and splattered on the wall, his chest and L's chest. L managed to give a mix between a moan and scream that was clearly a 'no' and Light hated him for it.

Light's hands went up and he grabbed L's broken hands and brought them to L's neck. He separated them as far as they could and pressed the chain down by pinning L's wrists to the ground on either side. L's eyes shot open in fear as he felt his breath stop in his throat. Light brought his hands closer to L's neck, pressing down on the chain, bringing it close the ground and strangling L. L could only splutter as his life slowly slipped away.

Light stared down at the dead body beneath him. In the already cold room, L was cooling rapidly and was starting to go cold. It started out at his finger tips and toes, but slowly moved in ward. Light only watched, stock still as this happened.

"You only had to say it, L. You only had to say it." Light laughed maniacally as L's body became cooler and cooler.

Who knows how long it was before Light made any big movements. By then L was completely cold. Light got off of L's body and started to strip. He wasn't done yet. He was God. L wouldn't escape from him even in death. He would make sure that L knew, because if L was watching he would know.

Light returned back to L's body and lay on top of it. He ground his hips against L's kissed L's neck in an almost loving way, but it was clearly mocking. He tried not to think too much about what he was really doing, telling himself that he was God and that he was making sure that L knew. It was disgusting but necessary. It was revenge because L wouldn't say that Light was God. If he had said it, this wouldn't be happening.

He felt himself hardening and brought his hands down to stroke himself and to speed up the process slightly. He was panting and continued to move quickly, soon returning to grinding his hips against L's. L was so cold against him, so very cold and limp.

When he thought he was ready, he steeled his mind and uncuffed L's ankles and spread the dead man's legs. He brought L's legs up, the cold, cold feel of a dead's flesh contrasting sharply with the hot of his skin. He positioned himself by L's entrance and shoved in. It was bliss that he didn't need to hold any regard for the limp body that he fucking.

Light thrust in and out, letting out strangled moans and pants as he moved quickly. L was tight, and cold. It was strangely appealing, yet Light felt nothing but the need to dominate. There was nothing else but him showing L that he was God. L was so cold and Light loved it. L was dead! Those were the two thoughts going through Light's head, that he was God and that L was dead, as he thrust in and out repeatedly. He buried his face where L's neck met his shoulders, wear the bite mark was and moved quicker, feeling the cold all around him.

Light sighed as he came, letting his seed rush into L's cold orifice, going cold with L's body. He pulled out, staring down at L, disdainfully turned away from the dead body and went over to his clothes. He was sweating and used L's shirt to wipe himself off. The bloody would just have to wait. Light pulled his clothes on and walked away, carefully hiding any obvious signs of blood.

He walked up the stairs and exited through a door. He locked it from the inside and left the key laying forlornly on the ground.

He was better than L. _'Rot in hell L. Rot, because that's what you deserve.'_

* * *

_Light lay dying in his bed, a sharp pain in his chest. He wasn't afraid though. He was at peace. He had created his perfect world, a beautiful utopia with no crime. True to his word, Ryuk had written Light's name in his Death Note, but Light was not afraid to go wherever he went after death. His world was perfect and would continue to be perfect as long as everyone continued to believe that Kira was there to punish all that committed crimes. Light closed his eyes as he took his final breath, he too, a God, was going on, but he would continue to rule the world._

* * *

_A young woman screamed as she was being chased by a dark figure._

_"Kira-sama! Help me!" She screeched as a knife came at her, plunging into her breast in the shimmering moonlight._

_Kira couldn't help her now. God was dead and so was justice…_

I

II

III

_"People who make careers out of helping others -- sometimes at great sacrifice, often not -- usually don't like to hear that those others might get along fine, might even get along better, without their help."_ - John Holt

III

II

I

* * *

The quotes were more about Light than about the story.

The italicized part at the end, with the woman, was set at the same time of Light's death. It's there to show that no matter how much Light thinks that he's made a difference and that he's created his utopia of a cleansed world, he hasn't really won and that crime is starting all over again.

I hope you've enjoyed it!

Amorpheous


End file.
